


I just wished we had more time

by HappyUnicow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Frozen Time, Gen, Other characters are in it... just slightly frozen in time, Season 3 Episode 10 pick up, time stops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyUnicow/pseuds/HappyUnicow
Summary: Set at the end of Season 3 episode 10, After the words "I just wished we had more time" was spoken followed by a strange flash of light at the homestead, the world around them seemed to change, or do the exact opposite.Warning: Swearing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3X10
> 
> Got inspired after the latest episode with how Waverley is meant to save everyone and a tumblr post from 'Writing prompts'  
> First Chapter is short because I just wanted to get a bit done before sleep.

“It’s the only way to stop Bulshar,” Waverly insisted, she felt so guilty that the whole world rested on her shoulders.

“It won’t be,” Wynonna swore, in denial that the only way would be to loose Waverly forever.

“If it was you that could save us,” Waverly argued.

“I will,” Wynonna tried to promise.

“you’d sacrifice yourself in a heartbeat,” Waverly continued, “In a heartbeat to save the world. To save me.”

“Yeah, but this… this time, this one time… I’m going to be selfish as hell. I’ve been through some shit, baby girl,” Wynonna paused composing herself, “Some shit that brought me so low, I didn’t think I’d ever see the light again,” Wynonna paused again, she could feel herself get worse,” You’re the only thing that keeps me going. You’re the light Waverly. So I know it can’t be true, ‘cause even my destiny can’t be this cruel.”

“Come here,” Waverly wrapped her arms around Wynonna as the two hugged not speaking for a minute. The hope of the situation had gone and all they had in that moment was each other.

Foreheads pressed against each other Waverly let out a sigh, “You’ve said it before and I’ll say it again,” tears dripped down Wynonna face as she listened,” being an Earp sucks balls,” A small nod was the only reply, “I just wished we had more time.”

The window shone through casting light over the two sisters for a second before turning its previous shade of dark.

“What the hell was that,” Wynonna exclaimed, “If something goddamn else is trying something I will for the love of god.”

Getting up for the floor Waverly peered through the window, “There is nothing there.”

“Nothing?” Wynonna asked confused.

“Yeah nothing,” Waverly confirmed, “There is nothing out there.”

“No mysterious footprints in the snow leading to the door? No magic spell being cast on the house so we can’t escape?” Wynonna inquired pulling out every possible explanation to the blinding light. Getting up she stood next to her sister as they stared outside,” There’s nothing.”

“See I told you,” Waverly responded as she was about to sit back down again.

“Get your shotgun baby girl,” Wynonna reached for a spare gun. She missed peacemaker but anything to defend herself would be good right about now, “Just because we can’t see anything doesn’t mean it’s not there.”

Waverly grabbed the gun, “So what now. You go through the front I’ll go through the back door?”

“I am not going to lose you tonight, protect my back. Whatever it is I bet it’s in the barn. Everything shit seems to come from there.”

Waverly nodded as she held the shotgun ready to shoot. The two stood ready as Wynonna slowly opened the front door.

“All clear,” Wynonna spoke as the two made their way cautiously to the barn.

“No new footprints,” Waverly spoke, “There is nothing in there.”

“Nothing that walks on the ground at least,” Wynonna smirked as she was prepared to kick the door in.”

“Wynonna look,” Waverly inhaled sharply as her gun fell to one side as her left hand rose to the perfectly still object in the sky.”

“What the fuck,” Wynonna exclaimed as all her intention of any intruders faded.

The girls continued to stare, the object a small bird mid-flight a few feet of the ground, their wings gushed down to propel themselves up but instead it found itself stuck in time unmoving.

“You’re seeing what I’m seeing right, baby girl?” Wynonna stood mouth open in shock and confusion.

“That’s not possible,” Waverly spoke softly, “That’s simply not possible.”

The two women cautiously walked up to where the bird was, Wynonna rose her gun to the birds’ body.”

“Don’t shoot it!” Waverly exclaimed.

“I’m not going to, relax,” Wynonna shot back as she moved forward her gun pushing the bird with it. It didn’t fall. Wynonna removed her gun as the bird stayed perfectly still in its new position, “That’s even more strange.”

“I’m calling Jeremy, seeing if he can bring out some equipment or what not to like scan this or something,” Waverly decided.

“What if this is all a distraction though,” Wynonna spoke stopping Waverly from getting her phone out,” Like while we try and figure out this Bulshar is making his move.”

“Bulshar can’t control birds,” Waverly paused, “I think…”

Wynonna sighed, “fine call him.”

Waverly opened up her phone, “Funny,” Waverly paused, “It’s not working. I am sure I charged it.”

“Here try mine,” Wynonna passed over her phone.

“Not working either,” Waverly frowned, trying the on button again.

“What, I charged it this morning,” Wynonna took the phone back as she whacked it against her palm before trying to turn it on again, “Try the landline.”

Minutes later Waverly came back from inside the house, “it’s dead. It won’t work, we need to get into town, something isn’t right here.”

“Well thank god we got the car back from the mine then, I do not want another stupidly long walk,” Wynonna sighed as she watched Waverly get into the car and pull the keys out to start the ignition.

Shocked filled Waverly’s face as the car wouldn’t start up, it wouldn’t even make a noise, “Wynonna the car won’t start.”

“For Fucks sake!” Wynonna swore as she rose he arms in the air before smashing them down against the side of her thighs, “Does nothing in this hell hole work?”

“Walking it is then,” Waverly decided, “You coming?”

“Get a torch at least, it’s not exactly light outside and it’s going to be complexly pitch black soon,” Wynonna requested, “There should be one in the car.”

Reaching down to behind the seat Waverly pulled out the torch with a sense of victory, as she turned it on the light from it was nowhere to be seen.

“Please don’t tell me that is broken too,” Wynonna begged.

Waverly looked over defeated, “Lets hurry on then, before it gets too dark to see, but first coats it’s freezing and we don’t need to be catching hyperthermia.”

Once bundled up warm the two sisters headed down the road away from the homestead.

“Everything is going to be alright baby girl,” Wynonna promised, “Just you wait and see.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Where is everyone,” Waverly whispered to Wynonna who was walking next to her, “It’s so quiet, I don’t think town has ever been this quiet.”

“It’s like 10 at night people may just be asleep,” Wynonna replied, “they are probably just in bed.”

“Like you’re in bed this early, normally you come out of the bar at least past midnight,” Waverly retorted, “you expect me to believe that this is in the slightest bit strange.”

“It’s completely strange,” Wynonna replied, “but… I don’t know what’s going on, that bird should not exist, and the whole town now seems to be creepy. You don’t think we been sent to dreamland again. If Bulshar messed with you, I swear once I get back Peacemaker I’m going to shove it up where the sun doesn’t shine and shoot him.”

Waverly stay quiet from moment, “wait stop moving.”

“Did you hear something,” Wynonna whispered turning head and looking towards her baby sister. The pair listened as all they were greeted with silence.

“I think the opposite is the problem,” Waverly spoke at last, “there is nothing to hear.”

“Common let’s get into the station. Jeremey should be there he always is,” Wynonna instructed, “I don’t actually think I know where he lives, do you think he just lives in the station?”

The pair continued to walk leaving downtrodden footprints behind them.

“Hello, anyone home,” Wynonna bellowed as she entered the building, “Come out come out where ever you are.”

“It doesn’t seem like anyone is here,” Waverly sighed, “I can figure out what equipment we need. Jeremey gave me a rundown of everything, well at least of what is left. Let’s just hope it has charge in it, god knows nothing else does.”

Walking around the corner Waverly froze, “Jeremy?”

The man was standing at the counter, mug in hand in the middle of pouring himself a new hot drink. The steam like the liquid floated in the air – the laws of physics had seemed to have left purgatory.

Running up to him Waverly waved her hand over his face, his look unblinking as it concentrated on the task in front of him. Both frozen in time.

“Wynonna!” Waverly called out to no reply, “Wynonna! Where have you gone?”

Waverly listened as no voice replied but a gentle sobbing could be heard, following the noise Waverly spotted her sister weeping the floor back against the door hand covering her mouth trying to muffle the noise. Tears started to spurt from her eyes as she seemed a mixture of shock and sadness. Waverly grew nearer as she saw what was lying on the table in front of Wynonna. Charlie.

“Doc,” Wynonna sobbed, “Doc did this. He did this to Charlie.”

“What, Why,” Waverly stammered in confusion.

“Because he is a freaking vampire that’s why,” Wynonna screamed tears in her eyes, he heart felt like it had sunk, “he is a fucking immoral dead inside vampire and he did this.”

“He might not be dead,” Waverly panicked, “Jeremy is frozen maybe Charlie is to.”

“He has fucking bite marks on his neck,” Wynonna screamed burring her face in her hands, “He’s been cleaned, I can’t bring him back, he has no pulse.”

Waverly raised her own hand to her neck as she pressed against her vain, she felt no heartbeat for herself either. Trying against she felt against her left wrist and then her right. Stepping back in confusion she rushed to Jeremys side and felt his neck, nothing either.

“Wynonna,” Waverly called out trying to snap the girl out of her spiral downwards, “I have no pulse.”

“What do you mean you have no pulse,” Wynonna looked up, “You should it’s not like you are dead too.”

Waverly sat down in front of her sister as she saw the devastation on her face, “Here, feel wrist.”

Holding her hand out Wynonna grabbed it and placed her thumb on her wrist while her fingers supported under it.

“This doesn’t prove anything,” Wynonna pointed out, “It’s always hard to find it on your wrist.”

“Feel my neck then,” Waverly paused as she realised what she said, grabbing her sisters hand she placed Wynonna hand where the pulse should be felt, “See nothing.”

“What,” Wynonna looked confused as she pulled a face before trying to find her own pulse, “Why don’t we have a pulse. We can’t be dead.”

“Jeremy doesn’t have a pulse either, he is standing in the kitchen frozen pouring himself a drink,” Waverly let onto the new information that she knew Wynonna had missed, “It’s like the world has stopped around us.”

“Just give me a minute,” Wynonna instructed as she wiped away her tears and tried to pull herself together.

“Do you want me to stay?” Waverly asked cautiously.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Wynonna snuffled, “Just go check on Jeremey.”

Waverly looked over her shoulder as she left the room, Wynonna stood next to Charlies body as Waverly could hear her mumbling words. Thoughts of sadness rushed in Waverly’s head, she didn’t know the man well but knew how much he meant to Wynonna. She also worried if the words that her sister had mumbled had been words of sadness and goodbye or a promise of revenge.

5 minutes passed before Wynonna returned to Waverly, the sheet that covered Charlies body had once again covered his face.

“So what’s happening this time?” Wynonna asked still with a sniffle, “No movement on our friend here.”

“Nothing,” Waverly replied, “It doesn’t make sense, how can it only be us two that are not frozen.”

“Maybe it’s just all the people and animals,” Wynonna suggested, “We had something like this before. You know everyone falling asleep type thing when I got um… very pregnant suddenly.”

“Look at the clock,” Waverly spoke leaning back on the chair that she had been relaxing on, “It’s still says 8:56.”

“Maybe that one has just stopped working… Like all the technology has seemed too,” Wynonna paused, “Maybe it’s just us. Oh god, what if this is happening because of Bulshar and like you’re not effected cause you’re a freaking Angel and I’m not effected cause my fate is linked with his.”

“I was thinking,” Waverly thought for the exact words, “That flash of light, that happened after I said those words.”

“What words?” Wynonna asked, obviously confused. She couldn’t remember what had been said.

“I said I wished we had more time,” Waverly explained, “What if, all of this is because of me.”

“You are telling me, you, my little sister managed to freeze time,” Wynonna slightly laughed.

“I’m part Angel aren’t I,” Waverly protested, “And I have my father’s ring. We don’t really know what it does exactly.”

“Well why hasn’t Bulshar ever used that then,” Wynonna pointed out thinking she had outsmarted that idea.

“What if it’s because he’s not an angel,” Waverly suggested, “We know that the ring burns demons, maybe it’s power can only be used by an angel, like me. And Bulshar has only been wearing it to keep it safe so it can’t be used against him, ‘cause Kevin said that they weren’t sure if the power would work for me since I’m only half angel.”

“So, baby girl, you are telling me you have managed to freeze time,” Wynonna felt unconvinced.

“Yes, I think so,” Waverly responded.

“Can you like undo it?” Wynonna asked.

“I don’t know how,” Waverly responded sheepishly as she got of her chair and paced back and though, “I don’t know how this thing works still.”

“Can you just try?” Wynonna suggested, “Wait, you healed Mercedes face. Can you heal Charlie too, so like he is not dead?”

“I could try,” Waverly said as she tried to think of ways to make the ring work, “I don’t know how I did it, well the ring did it, but I’ll try.”

Waverly composed herself as she stared at her ring, “I wish time continued,” She spoke allowed.

No change.

“I wish I didn’t have this extra time!”

“Careful what you say baby girl,” Wynonna butted in, “You don’t want to make it seem like you have a death wish and wish that all your time was up.”

“I wish time wasn’t frozen!” Waverly spoke louder before she looked over to her friend who will still frozen in place, “I can’t do this. I can’t get time to start up again. I don’t know how too.”

“Don’t give up, “Wynona offered kind words in support, “If anyone can do it it’s you. You’re an Earp after all ending curses are kind of our thing and it seems like we are trapped in one again.”

“Maybe it’s not a curse,” Waverly paused, “Maybe this is what we need… more time! Maybe there is another way of defeating Bulshar maybe this time is all we need to figure out how to do it. We need to get researching.”

“You know I don’t do well researching from books, I’m more of a kick butt get answers kind of gal,” Wynonna pointed out, “And we don’t have any digital records to use since nothing is working. I sure hope that you printed out any information you need. I’ll get the Whiskey.”

Wynonna walked into the other room past where Charlies body lay. She had shut the door behind her as a barrier from her emotions. She had only so much time so save her sister and if she spent the whole time crying she may lose them both.

“Waves, “Wynonna called out grabbing up the whiskey, “I found your girlfriend. Frozen too, holding some kind of book.”

Wynonna yanked it out of Nicole’s hands and started to read the page that the red head had got to.

“Be gentle with her,” Waverly warned as she joined the room, “We don’t know if they will feel pain after this ends.”

“I’ll be gentle I promise,” Wynonna looked up, “take a look at this. It’s a journal of some sort.”

“I wonder if it’s anything to do with Maeve,” Waverly pondered.

“Who?” Wynonna asked as she flicked through more pages.

Waverly spotted the photo on the desk where Nicole must have left it, “Her. The one next to Juan Carlo.”

“You want to read all of this for me?” Wynonna asked tilting her head slightly, “you know you are way better at this then me.”

“Fine,” Waverly agreed as Wynonna handed the book over, “Just don’t get too drunk. I might need your help at some point.”


End file.
